


Put this wig on

by sluttyeren



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Humor, M/M, and it's funny, eriwn can't get it up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluttyeren/pseuds/sluttyeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt sent to me on tumblr. It ran away from me I was not in control of this one. Bye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put this wig on

**Author's Note:**

> There's really nothing I can say to make this even a little bit okay.

They tried, many times. He wasn’t that old, there was no reason for him to be having these problems. But whatever the cause was he had no success with Eren and he was convinced it was the boy’s fault. This had never happened before, not with anyone else.  
  
Ah, maybe that was what it was. Eren was too innocent. Was it too much to ask for a real man every once in a while? Despite his size Levi was quite an aggressive little lover. Levi… Unfortunately was too busy to entertain Erwin, which was why he turned to Eren in the first place. Even Eren’s big green eyes were too much for Erwin, giving away his age and inexperience. If he just looked different….  
  
Yes, that was a brilliant idea. Just change the way he looks and that might work.  
  
———————  
  
"Eren go put this wig on." He handed him the black wig and laid down, folding his arms behind his head. Eren was excited by the sight and turned the wig around to see what exactly he had him putting on. The short fringe in the front……the short close-cropped back, flattened down to give the illusion…of…an undercut.  
  
"Erwin, is this really-"  
  
"Don’t talk anymore, Eren. You’ll ruin it. Go." Eren glared back at him but made his way into the bathroom to look in the mirror as he pulled it on, tucking his own hair under it. Well, he didn’t that bad. He took a minute to appreciate his new appearance and thought about Erwin. He must be desperate. Eren pulled his brows together and glared at his reflection, then had to stop himself from cackling out loud. He wondered if he could even act like Levi. He was sure he couldn’t treat Erwin the way Levi did, especially not in bed. This was a last-ditch effort though. As long as he kept his mouth shut everything should be fine.  
  
Eren straightened the wig, pulling his eyebrows together and trying to keep his expression cool and aloof, then walked back into the room where Erwin waited patiently. Erwin cracked open one of his eyes when he heard Eren come back into the room, then sat bolt upright as he took in his appearance.  
  
“Eren get over here right now and fuck me.”


End file.
